Sukiyuru
by eratheia
Summary: Just a little drabble about the four seasons, and how each of the Tsuritama characters fit them perfectly.
1. Natsu

**_Sukiyuru_**

**_Natsu [Summer]_**

* * *

~NATSUKI~

I could feel it. After months of gray skies, raincoats and thunderstorms lulling Enoshima to sleep, it was here. The sun shone again, and the smell of rain diminished. I put away my umbrella in place of my favorite fishing shorts, and when the night fell, I could see the stars again. It was definitely summer.

A wave of heat woke me in the mornings, reminding me of cold showers and sunscreen, a daily routine that I fell into easily. The first thing that came to mind was fishing. I liked to reach the pier before noon, having my days spent by the ocean. I hated the intensity of the heat, how it made my clothes damp with sweat. Suddenly they were too heavy, too much to carry. As I fished, the rays of the sun seared my back, tinting my skin bronze. Almost always, I ended up taking my shirt off and going for a dive to avoid a heatstroke that was sure to come.

Still, I loved to fish. Seeing the fish swim through the waters was strangely calming for me. I could focus on how they were close together, how they waded their bodies back and forth, and I didn't have to think of anything else. Just me, my feet in the water, and miniature life forms brushing against my ankles and the undersides of my toes. More than that, I adored the ocean at sunset and the hours after. I would lay right where the sand and the sea meet, letting the foam cloak my legs. The smell of sea salt and the waves crashing onto me and the constellations that clearly stood out to me, they took me to another place. It was similar to reading a good book, but instead of reading between the lines, I read the atmosphere, the ambience, my surroundings. I could sink into the sand and die, peacefully. I'd like to waste away like that.

* * *

_End Notes:_ _I needed a break from my other fic (Permafrost), so I began a new one. For the title, I took the ends of every Japanese seasonal word and put them together to create Sukiyuru (Natsu, Aki, Fuyu, Haru). Also, I put Natsuki and Haru as the main characters simply because it begins and ends with them. I wanted to write about how each of Tsuritama's main characters really do embody their season, so this is it. It's more of a drabble and less of a story, but I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Aki

**_Aki [Autumn]_  
**

* * *

~AKIRA~

Most of my days had a monotonous feel to them. Slowly, my life became a blur of mornings and nights, and what happened in between began to matter less. In spite of this, there was a time of the year when things had a little more color and a good mission wasn't my only source of excitement. Every morning, I eagerly awaited the instant when I could look out at the tree just outside of my bedroom window. When I saw its leaves gliding to the concrete, stained with shades of yellow, I knew that autumn had finally arrived.

Even Tapioca was elated by the change in season. On an autumn morning, it was normal to find her in the front yard rolling around in the fallen leaves. On our walks as well, she would always try to run off and explore the scenery, so I had to keep a close eye on her. At that time, the world was almost like a wonderland for her. For me, it gave a different mood. I wanted to cover myself in fall wear and a thicker turban. I wanted to ignore my work and the DUCK agents pressing me to work harder, all while doubting my decisions. Some days, I would walk past headquarters, find a nice bench to sit on, wrap Tapioca in a small blanket and put her in my lap, and I'd read a nice book. The multi-colored trees, the chilling breezes, and the slightly dimmer sky put me into a tranquil state of mind. Winter easily created a depressing mood. Spring felt like the time to renew myself, and yet I could never get to that point. Summer… I could almost drown in the heat. But autumn, autumn was me.

What I loved the most about fall was its sense of resolve. Things were ending, but things were beginning, too. When I think about it, the end really is the beginning. Every foot has to touch the ground before it can rise up again, before another step can be taken, and autumn was beautiful for that. It was the middle ground between the resolution and the exposition, the calm of the storm. I could enjoy a mocha, or a nice classical tune, maybe even the company of a woman. Whatever I chose to do didn't go beyond that frame of time, and I could take it all in. Life was still. I was merely capturing a screenshot.


	3. Fuyu

**_Fuyu [Winter]_**

* * *

~YUKI~

At sunrise, I'd wake myself with my alarm clock that was pre-set from the night before. Grandmother would be preparing an omelet from one of her mother's recipes, and Haru would be watering the flowers in the garden. It was typical for all of us to be in separate places, even though we were close. Nonetheless, when one of nature's annual phenomena came around, we grew to have the tenderness of a family.

"Yuki! Haru! Wake up, or you'll miss it!" Grandmother called from the kitchen.

As I sluggishly fell out of bed, I could hear Haru racing downstairs. With just an ounce of morning energy, I set pillows on the floor in front of the backdoor window while my grandmother made tall mugs of hot cocoa. Haru was rolling around on the floor, trying to wrap himself in a blanket. I picked him up and placed him upright on his knees. Then, Grandma and I sat down, our heated drinks in our hands and the bag of large marshmallows before us. Haru threw his blanket over the three of us and snuggled up to me, trying to get warm. Finally, the wonders began.

On that Sunday morning, my family and I witnessed Enoshima's first drop of snow. Grandmother was in peace, sipping out of her mug and looking over at Haru amusedly. Haru was completely in awe, seeing snow for the first time. I knew that later in the day, we would go out to play in the snow. We might have built a snowman, or went on a walk. Maybe, we would've gathered the rest of the group and spent the day in the numbing cold, our feet sinking into the slush. Yet, it was this moment right here that I loved the most. Everything was more intimate in the winter. Sitting beside the people I couldn't live without, feeling them through the fabrics of their sweaters. The exchange of body heat under the warmth of a blanket. Enjoying the weather and the scenery that came along with it. Those were the moments I lived for. I wished the chill could stay in my bones forever.


	4. Haru

_**Haru [Spring]**_

* * *

~HARU~

Sometimes, I would walk into Kate's garden and see the baby flowers blooming. The air smelled sweeter, and it tasted fresh like mint on my tongue. On these days, I would float in the waters of Enoshima. I liked to look up from underneath and watch the trees sprout little leaves. People went outside for the first time in a while, and I noticed the sun shining through the clouds. In this time, Earth softened from how it used to be when there was snow and frostbite. All was in a state of growth. Wasn't that the beauty of spring? The energy in the world, it was changing. And I couldn't help but think that I was on the verge of something good.


End file.
